BloodBowlNovels
Written by Matt Forbeck. Blood Bowl Welcome to the delightfully twisted world of Blood Bowl, where humans, elves, goblins and ogres work out their aggressions not on the battlefield, but on the football field. When sports agent slick Fullbelly spots down-at-heel adventurer Dunk Hoffnung bringing down his lunch with a slingshot from a hundred paces, he's sure that his search is over. Slick works for the Bad Bay Hackers, and they need a new thrower. Dunk is about to be plunged headfirst into the fastest, meanest sport in history. Dunk puts down his sword and picks up a football. He should have stuck fighting to dragons... Dead Ball Dunk Hoffnung is a thrower for the Blood Bay Hackers and was the most valuable player his rookie year. Now it's his second season, and the play is bloodier and more violent than ever. This time, though, the stakes are higher as Dunk has to battle not only opposing players, but also his own teammates. The coach, Pegleg, has vowed that his team will no longer be losers. He decides that the Hackers need to find the Far Albion Cup, a trophy that's said to make its owner a winner. The only problem is that the cup has been missing for the last 500 years. That doesn't stop Pegleg, though; after a grueling game in which the team loses 11 players, the boys head over to Albion and meet up with Olsen Merlin, a wizard who just might know where to find the cup. Along the way, the coach becomes possessed by an evil spirit that inhabits it. (Description by Erin Dennington.) Death Match This is the year the Hackers make a run for the Blood Bowl. They finally seem to have the right team in place. If they can survive until the Blood Bowl tournament, they stand a good chance of winning it all. Dunk's younger brother Dirk is traded to the Hackers this season, over Dunk's objections. The two fight off the field, both of them blaming the other for their family's troubles. On the field, though, they make one of the greatest passer-catcher teams of all time. Meanwhile, Schlechter Zauberer gets his hands on the Albion Leagues cup via Gunther the Gobbo. Studying the runes on it, he realizes he can finally use it to fulfill his dream of ultimate power. The heroes spend much of the book hunting down Zauberer in an effort to recover the cup, but he foils them time and again. In the end, Zauberer succeeds in thrusting the Blood Bowl from Altdorf into a demonic realm. To survive, the heroes must play an all-star game against the worst players all of Chaos has to offer. If they win, Emperors' Stadium returns to its own world. If they fail, all of Altdorf is doomed to join them in this hellish realm forever. Rumble in the Jungle Fourth Blood Bowl novel that follows the rags to riches career of star thrower Dunk Hoffnung and his team the Bad Bay Hackers. After winning the Spike! Magazine tournament final, the Hackers set sail for the fabulous land of Lustria to seek new challenges. In the hot, steamy jungles, Dunk and his friends have to fight off zombies, pygmy halflings, lizardmen and more ? and that's before they face off against the Amazon team in the Tobazco Bowl!